Mama Rue
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Luffy is sent back 25 years before he is born, Changing his name to Rue watch how he meet Whitebeard, and fine out why the marine nearly pissed their pants. Whitebeard is 30 yrs old Luffy(Rue) is 25 yrs old Yaoi WhitebeardxLuffy. Suggested Mpreg. Ps. I got bored so male carrier are called phillys. one shot THIS IS A COMPLETED STORY! NO MORE CHAPTERS!


Luffy stared up at the star filled sky, the moon up high. Its light bright and comforting. Sitting himself up he furrowed his brows together in confusion. Last thing he remembered was fighting Blackbeard, than harsh feeling of being yanked and under pressure. Standing up and brushing the sand off he paused. Running a hand down his chest, the massive x-scar was missing. Luffy bit his lip, and even more questions ran through his head. Looking both ways on the beach, he spotted Lights

down at one end. Nearly half an hour into his walk to the lights, he hit some buildings then soon there were so many!. The village was actually a city. Luffy wandered around the city, before he picked up a newspaper. The date read 25 years before he was born.

Luffy felt a sense of dread running through him. (This can't be good) scratching his head . For the last 7 years after the death of his last brother made him more mature, and sober. Like someone ripped the carpet out from under you and everything falls away. Luffy sighed running a plan through his head.

(I have to get to Dawn island) he wrinkled up the paper in his hand. He grinned to himself as walked past some rowdy looking pirates. None of them realized that he filched there wallets. Luffy spent hours pick pocketing drunk pirates. When something caught his attention. Loguetown, (Heh I started out in the new world now I'm

back in the East Blue). He turned and stopped in front of him was a window that held his reflection. His scar under his eye is gone, he however remained the same age as he was when he came to this time. 25 years-old and trapped in a time he shouldn't be in. His past scars wiped off his body like they never existed. He stared at the reflection even harder, his hat was missing, of course he left it with Nami before he went to battle.

*About a week later*

He purposely got caught on the current ship he was on. The merchant ship he hitched (Stowaway) to Dawn island, stopped at foosha to drop a few things off, for the tiny village. Luffy was flung into the ocean from the ship. He struggled but managed to make it to the dock without drowning. (Good thing I don't have the devil fruit

powers anymore) hauling himself up onto the dock and disappearing into the town before the merchants came after him. The red button up long sleeve shirt, and dark jeans clung tightly to him. (I need to dry off) Luffy shook his head shaking the water out of his hair. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before disappearing into the woods for the night.

Come morning Luffy wandered into the village. Heading towards the Party Bar, Luffy halted in his steps. Staring at the spot where it should be but wasn't Luffy used his finger to rub the side of his head in annoyance.

Sighing, he grinned ( I guess I can go and pickpocket a bunch of rich snobs). He snickered and made his way to Goa Kingdom. Luffy spent nearly a week pickpocketing men all day. "Oi Old man" Luffy called to the town clerk, who happened to be responsible for building permits and selling land. Luffy made his case

about building a pub."It'll bring more buisness, to the village if there is restaurant bar" Luffy all but whined to him. "FINE!" the man red in the face with fury sold Luffy the land and a building permit. Nearly 3 months later the Party Bar was built, just the way he had remembered it.

Luffy worked in his bar for 6 months, the villagers love him. The night was just beginning when a rash of pirate came in hungry and wanting booze. Two familiar face stuck out to him, Obviously the two were captains. However they are arguing. Slamming down his knife on the cutting board. Luffy turned "Oi LISTEN UP YOU

ASSHOLES CAUSE ANY TROUBLE AT ALL I THROW YOUR ASSES OUT!" That silenced the bickering. "Come on Newgate" The man in the straw hat flung his arm onto the other shoulder..somehow. (Whitebeard and Gol. D Roger) Luffy thought, a smile coming to his face.

The night progressed, Roger tried his best to hit on Luffy. "RUE!" I yanked myself out of thought eyeing the child that came running into the bar. Luffy otherwise known as Rue jerked back glass shattering onto the floor, He flung himself forward to prevent Azbel from falling into the cellar, the door was stuck open. The door itself was a sliding door, on the hot humid summer days the wood got swollen and the door would get stuck open. It wouldn't be the first time Azbel fell through it.

The last time, he broke his leg, this time it was Luffy's arm and a few ribs. The sound of a loud crashing can be heard. Several villagers that dared to eat amongst the pirates practically vaulted over the counter careful of the opening on the floor. Woop Slap got down into the cellar first carefully handing the slightly traumatized child

up to the hands above. They sat a sobbing Azbel down on the counter, as the pirates watch in interest.

"Woop Slap?" one of the other men questioned. "Get the Doc, Rue's out" he shouted to the men. One of the villagers bolted out the door and was back in no time with the doc following.

"Watsh goiniggh Ons?" Luffy's slurred voiced carried up the cellar door. Several of the curiouser pirates leaned over the counter to look on. "Ok Rue we're gonna lift ya up through the door" the doc along with Woop Slap and several other men got the young man out of his cellar. Luffy leaned heavily against the doc. as he and Woop slap propped him against the nearest wall. The odd angle his wrist was at, is a clear sign it had snapped. "Come on Max, we gotta try and close this damn

thing" Woop Slap along with the other man pulled and yank until the cellar door slammed shut. Woop Slap stood up eye the barely conscious man against the wall, then the crying Azbel. "Azbel, What has Rue told you time and time again about running behind the bar when there is the possibility that the god damn door CAN BE STUCK OPEN!"" the man yelled the last part. Azbel shrunk in on himself. "Never to run behind the bar" Azbel whispered, causing Woop Slap to slap himself.

Several of the pirates snickered to themselves. "Rue come on stay awake" the doc patted Luffy's face a few times. Luffy was slipping in and out, "I wannash shweep" his head lolled to the side before he passed out. "Dammit Rue's out" the Doc and Max lifted the unconscious man's arms around their shoulders. "Oi!, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE BAR IS NOW CLOSING" a few of the pirates that havent order or gotten enough grog sulked and began to slink out the tried to sneak out,

Woop Slap caught hold yanking him back "as for you young man, start cleaning this place up" Azbel ducked his head down low until "Yes sir".

He had to keep the cast on for 4 months, during that time the same group of pirates came back, while Luffy had been out several of the villager carpenters came in and tore the sliding door out putting in a normal swinging door . They were sitting at the bar some of the ones that witnessed the incident eyed his bound arm and the pretty cook in the back. Luffy's eye twitched the urge to itch underneath his cast came back full force. He bit his lip and attempted to shove a skinny pencil into

the cast with much vigor. "GODDAMIT!" flinging the pencil across the bar causing several people to jump a foot in there fingering their weapons. Snickering from the temporary cook could be heard. "ITS NOT FUNNY MITZY" Luffy flared around then sunk to floor sulking with a dark a cloud above his head. He mumbled to himself. "Rue-san, perhaps you should ask the Doctor to replace the cast" Mitzy came around the back arms filled with plates. "No, that bastard drugged me up for a week"

Luffy snipped at her. Mitzy raised an eyebrow at the man acting like a kid. "Okay" she sang and danced back to the back were you hear her laughter. Luffy sighed standing up brushing his blue button up shirt of wrinkles. The black vest that he wore over it was unbutton. He turned around only to see Newgate eyeing his ass, he rose an eyebrow in question as the blonde coughed and turned his eyes away.

Luffy worked through the night ignoring some of the more rambunctious customers, and trying not to kill Mitzy. Slowly one by one the pirate began to leave to their respectable ships. Luffy finished collecting the small amount of dishes he can carry with a broken wrist. When realized Newgate was still at the bar. "Oi Best head to be Captain" Luffy lay a gentle hand on the shoulder. Newgate stirred and turned around, holding a bottle of rum he ordered earlier but had been nursing. "You're

different from any bar owner I have encountered in my travels" he spoke voice low and husky. Luffy cocked his head to the side hand on hip. "Really, shouldn't expect less from a retired pirate than", Luffy chose his words carefully as he plucked the now empty bottle of rum from the man. Newgate looked surprised, and

watched the skinny man walk around the counter.

"I would have never taken you for an ex-pirate, What Captain you sailed under?" Newgate lean forward hands under his chin. "doesn't matter he's been dead for awhile" Luffy made his voice sounded sad, it's true in a way that he died but had been reborn. Luffy sighed the pain his chest intensified at the thought of his Nakama, did they live? or get cut down by Blackbeard. He hadn't realized he been staring into the sink behind the bar for awhile.

Warms arms encircled him from behind him making him jump. "You lost your friends to the sea?" Newgate murmured into the soft skin of his neck. The man was hunch over heavily against Luffy. "Rue let me make you feel alive" His hands began to roam. Luffy stood there getting over the shock that this man, that he fought side by side once in his entire life wanted to. A kiss pressed into the side of his neck, that was all Luffy needed convincing. Dropping the towel into the sink. "Mitzy I'll

give you an extra 200 beli for the night to finish up here" the girl shouted yosh from the back. Pans clanged in the back and some crashing could be heard. "Heh lets take this to my house" Luffy grabbed the Captain's hand and they walked side by side to the other side of the village. "You live a bit aways from town" Newgate commented his hand sneaking to rub Luffy's rump. "I wanted the peace and quiet and not have to hear the bustling of the town in the morn, considering the time I work til" The house is nothing special built for at least a family of three. The rooms were big, and the furniture that filled the house descent. Luffy lead the man into

his bedroom, moaning softly as Newgate sucked on a sensitve spot. His body shivered from pleasure, "Edward" he gasped out as the man pushed him into bed. Then practically jumped on to him. A loud sickning crack came from below Luffy looked up in horror at Edward as the bed collapsed. He snickered at first than started

giggiling and then finally full blown laughing. Edward lent back and laugh just as hard. Luffy saw his chance grabbing his crotch. Edward lent forward and moaned pressing into the lithe man under him. They explored each other, hands touching their private places. Luffy pushed his hands into Edward's blonde hair. He pulled

tightly when Edward cupped his bulge. Luffy sat up pushing him off a bit. His vest came off first, he slowly unbutton his shirt. Enjoying be eye candy to the much larger man above him. His shirt fell away and Edward attacked his nipples. Sucking them at first, rubbing and then finally nipping at them. Luffy arched and moaned loudly into the room.

Edward pulled back to take his shirt off too. Luffy rubbing the mans chest enjoying the unscarred skin. Edward hands found thier way to Luffy's belt, taking off the small mans pants. Pausing "Commando?" Edward smirked placing his hand on Luffy's purpleing cock. "Never like underwear" Luffy commented back. Edward stood up

shucking the rest of his clothes off. Luffy shivered at the size of the other mans cock. "Is that gunna even fit?" Luffy suddenly wished for his gomu gomu ability. Luffy was what they called a philly, someone who had both set of organs. Edward played with the cunt settled between Luffy's cock and balls. "You're very wet, I'll be slow" Edward shifted foward and began to press in. A thought struck Luffy, all his scars where wiped from his body when he entered this time period, that would

mean.."Ahh!" Luffy cried out when Edward hit the membrane inside of him. "A virgin huh?" He kissed my lips and I responeded back with vigor. "This is gunna hurt" He pulled back and slammed hard into him breaking the skin inside. Luffy flung his head back crying out in pain. Edward kept his head in the crook of Luffy's neck

panting heavily, restraining himself. Luffy breathed in raggedly coping with the pain. Last time he gave himself to anyone had been Zoro and Luffy wanted to lose himself. They used a seastone cuff to prevent the use of his powers to break his hymen. Luffy could smell the blood, the pain ebbed away. Luffy shifted and wrapped his legs around Edward. Edward moved slowly at first enjoying the way Luffy's tight body. Luffy arched into Edward and moaned. Soon thier thrusting picked up. the

bed creacked underneath them visciously from strain. "Edward I'm ahhh oh Edward!" Luffy shivered come splattering between the two. Edward huffed and kept pushing into Luffy for several more minutes before "AH RUE! UHGG" the warm cum filled Luffy and spilled out onto the sheets below. Luffy eyes are glazed over, he barely registered Edward lying next to him. Edward brought his hand up pushing his sweat soaked bangs to the side. They both were soaked, in each other sweat their chest rising an falling as the attempted to catch their breath. 'Come with me, become my wife and mother to my children ,Rue" Edward asked kissing the side of Luffy's face still stroking his head. Luffy blinked brows furrowed his brain still high from sex. "What children?" he asked groggy, brain still trying to turn its cogs. "My crew are my children" Luffy turned his head to the side looking at the man, a small smile gracing his lips.

Time Skip Ace's Execution day

The men trembled and hid Sengoku looked ill, as did Garp and several veteran Marines. Even Whitebeards biological children cowarded despite being on thier mothers side. One thing everyone has learned in all their years of fighting Whitebeards pirates. Never and I mean never piss off Mama Rue. "_LISTEN VERY CLOSELY_" Luffy held up his finger like a mother scolding a bad kid. "_**LET ACE GO OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY DREAM DREAM POWER**_" the Marines passed out from the blast of

Conquers haki. Those that still stood, would later mumble about wild, black sand horses and Whitebeard's insane laughing that terrorized them.

Author note

Like it? Review it give suggestions, Also I've been on a dreamworks movie kick so at the end of this chapter I was like what if Luffy had the power to make dreams, because Sandy was so awesome but Everyones power has more then one trick and made it so he can do nightmares with the dream dream fuit.


End file.
